Angel
by DC13
Summary: YAOI JackRaimundo. A simple smut really, to keep readers amused until Caves of the Heart is updated.


**Disclaimer: **If the Characters were mine, this show would NOT be allowed on TV.

**Found where: **Also on DevArt under my account DC13, and my own fiction archive. Click my username and then website to get to my DevArt account, there are plenty other slash stories there as well. On DevArt, it's as the story was intended to be; a songfic. However, since these are not allowed on this story has had the song lyrics edited out. If you wish to see the story in it's original form with the lyrics from the song "Angel" by Areosmith, I suggest you go to my DevArt account/own website. Link to my own site can be found at DA.

**Warning:** Very, very, **VERY NC-17/mature readers only. Male/Male. **Yes, it's a **YAOI** people. Ye have been warned.

**Pairing:** Jack/Raimundo

**Information:** This was written for a friend of mine, as a gift.

* * *

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE WARNING, THEN DO SO NOW. THIS IS YAOI. MALE/MALE.**

**

* * *

**

Jack squirmed giving a hissing breath that clouded in the frosty air. Colder breezes were shifting around him, curling around his thigh, ticking the sensitive skin at the small of his back, winding around him and caressing his stomach softly, making him shiver and moan, tears freezing on his cheek until a soft warm tongue licked them off. Jack mewled again, squirming to let his body beg for more of that worshiping motion.

Hands worked over his skin, his hands and ankles held in place by miniature cyclones that appeared out of no-where. Strips of black leather were wound around his wrists, dangling down to be tugged on every now and again as if to remind him how he couldn't move even if he wanted to. Another strip of leather covered his eyes, blocking his sight.

He didn't need to be able to see to know where he was; the outer walls of the Xiaolin temple, pinned against the wall and currently being sucked off by the apprentice Dragon of the Wind. He moaned, louder this time and promptly bit his lip. Such noise could rouse Master Fung, or worse, Raimundo's friends. A cyclone loosened, let his hand come down to rest on brown hair, hissing and pulling slightly as Raimundo let his teeth scrape gently over the flesh in his mouth.

Jack wondered what on earth had possessed his lover to make this act right where they could be found and the scientist pounded into the ground at said discovery. A swirl of Raimundo's tongue and a butterfly tickle and he gave a low cry, thoughts being cut off.

"You're thinking too much…" Words whispered huskily against his cock, accompanied by open, suckling kisses along his skin that made him shudder.

"O-of course I-I think… I'm an Evil Genius…I-It's wh-AH-t I do." His breath caught halfway through the word, his hips jerking forward as Raimundo clearly tired of speaking and swallowed him again. A gust of wind blew past, making the ribbons sway and brush against Jacks pale side, mewling and shuddering in the night as he was pulled towards the edge.

Jack had no idea what made him think of it just then, but he suddenly thought of the one time when he had grabbed onto Dojo's tail. Being dragged through the air, the feeling of falling and soaring at the same time… It was almost exactly like this.

A soft series of long licks followed by wicked sucking on his head made Jack cry out and come, his hips flexing helplessly under the waves of sensation. The hand on Raimundo's head flexed, burying his fingers deeper into chestnut hair, half pulling half soothing as he was drawn dry. Shuddering and almost collapsing Jack pressed back against the wall when the trapping winds vanished, his head rolled to the side as he panted.

A movement in front of him made him look up; his coat was being passed to him. Giving a grateful smile he slipped it on, then wrapped the edges of the coat around his lover as well, resting his forehead on Raimundo's. It only lasted a few minutes, then brief, soft kiss and Jack's helipack was out.

Hovering above the Xiaolin temple Jack watched Raimundo scurry in as Omi came out, the Brazilian shooing him back in. A glance back from the brunette and a grin, and Jack was off.

* * *


End file.
